


Hot as Ice

by paynesgrey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's so hot, but why does he feel so cold? Sheriff Graham x Regina Mills. Completed Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot as Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "warm" theme at fanfic_bakeoff on Livejournal.

She’s warm, and he feels the line of heat that her tongue trails in the center dip of his chest. Her nails scorch like fire pokers digging into his back as she grinds into him. Her legs wrap around him like a tourniquet, around his torso, around his soul.

He pushes inside her, far as he can go, and he wonders what he’s really reaching for. Is there something deep within her that belongs to him, that he has to touch before he dies?

No. All he finds there is darkness, filled with her echoing laughter that paints an inky sheen over his brain.

He takes her, fucks her, and her grasp is a reminder that he belongs to her. 

It should feel nice to belong to someone, to feel this close to another’s heat when his life is filled with such loneliness, when he dreams of death and dark and a body without a spirit. _His_ body.

“Graham,” she sighs huskily against him, her warm breath over the curve of his shoulder, and he plunges further, emptying himself into nothingness. Her lips capture him, and he feels her warmth again, but it’s all her. None of it is his, and he wonders.

How can she be so hot, and this close, when all he feels is the icy frost of her scratching against his heart?


End file.
